ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Houlinga
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 10, entitled "The Monster Won't Move".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Houlinga's profile in "Ultraman X" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman X' About a month ago in a small town known as Sakane Village, Houlinga appeared in the village. However unlike the other Monsters who have appeared on Earth, Houlinga appeared to be non-violent as it would not leave from its spot and did no harm to any of the Village's people. After Xio had scanned over and monitored Houlinga on multiple occasions, Houlinga was ultimately deemed docile, leaving Xio only to watch over the Monster occasionally to make sure it remained peaceful, while the people of Sakane Village used the Monster's presence as profit for tourism. Recently however, Xio discovered that Houlinga was getting weaker since its arrival due to undernourishment, and the people of Sakane Village had asked them to treat the Monster of its ailment. Xio soon arrived to treat the Monster by firing an injective medicine at Houlinga to boost its nutional levels Initially, Houlinga's undernourishment was cured by the medicine. However, its nutrition levels then continued to keep rising to dangerous heights, to which Xio discovered that at the rate in which its nutrition level was growing, Houlinga's plant-like nature could overtake and consume all of Sakane Village within 24 hours. Daichi then revealed that after scanning the area in which Houlinga was in, the reason for Houlinga's supposed sickness was due to that Houlinga was actually feeding the land in the Village by giving off its own energy, giving off its appearance of looking sick. With the time it would take to make an antidote for the medicine to wear off inside of Houlinga taking 2 days to make, Xio proposed to move Houlinga to a more discrete location for its Roots and Vines to do no harm, and so Xio took off to have Houlinga transported via the Musketty and the Aramis. Suddenly while Xio tried to forcefully transport Houlinga, the monster became agitated and starts releasing a Yellow Pollen from its body, causing everyone in Sakane Village (including Xio) to begin sneezing uncontrollably. After learning that Houlinga's Pollen could leave Sakane Village inhabitable if it keeps getting released, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X in order to stop the Monster and get the medicine out of it himself. The battle was difficult at first when the provoked Houlinga attacked Ultraman X and continued releasing its Pollen, but X managed to contain them and the Pollen by using the X Barrier Dome, trapping them inside to continue their battle. While the battle was still tricky with Houlinga using its vines to ensare X, Ultraman X continues to fight through and ultimately managed to use his Purify Wave ability to remove the Medicine from Houlinga, returning the Monster back into its docile nature. It was then that Houlinga transformed into a Mountain covered with Flowers, ending its life-cycle. (Prior to Ultraman X's fight, Daichi learned from a little girl named Hana that Houlinga had came to Sakane Village to join the rest of its kind before him, who too had also transformed into Mountains.) Weapons and Abilities * Pollen: Houlinga can release a Yellow Powdery Pollen from its body as a Self-Defense Mechanism. Breathing the Pollen causes uncontrollable sneezing, but a long-term effect from breathing the Pollen can be poisonous. * Vines: Being Plant-Like in nature, Houlinga's body is covered in vines that it can use to ensnare enemies. Behind the scenes Houlinga's costume was modified from the Peginera suit. Portrayal * Houlinga is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman X Monsters